


(Good) Accidents Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Combeferre Knows Everything, Complete, Courfeyrac being Courfeyrac, F/M, M/M, Matchmaker Cosette, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone notices. Everyone except the two people that really matter, and could change that 'hopelessly oblivious' state: Grantaire and Enjolras. Les Amis decide to take it upon themselves to deal with the unresolved tension.</p><p>Courfeyrac, Éponine, some guy called Sebastian, Cosette, Bossuet and one accidental pair-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Good) Accidents Happen

**Author's Note:**

> OR: The five times plus one au that most didn't want, I got bored (even though, as I write, it's 22:40) and everyone doesn't care about :P
> 
> Also: Sorry for the update-thing! I wanted to change certain things in it, so... Yeah.

It was now painful. All the opportunities and possibilities of getting his two friends together practically exploaded in Coufeyrac's face, but after a firm and rather one-sided conversation with Combeferre, Courfeyrac was inflicted to writhe in agony at the unresolved tension that hung whenever Enjolras and Grantaire stared at eachother for too long then normal, or sharing small smiles that-  _for God's sake, just solve the tension already, because it is making his head spin._ Courfeyrac wanted for them to just resolve it, and decided that if nobody would step into it, then he might as well.

It was at a party when Courfeyrac found the next opening, two days later after the self-decided vocation of matchmaking Enjolras and Grantaire. Enjolras, being disapproving as usual, had grudgingly joined in on their ('juvenile', as Enjolras put it) game of truth and dare. Courfeyrac peered around the room dramatically, drinking up the looks of anticipation, curiosity and, in one case, (ahem, Enjolras) disdain.

"Truth or dare, Enji!" Courfeyrac roared, boisterous as usual. Enjolras cringed awkwardly and shot a pleading look at Combeferre, who shrugged, most likely because he had the dare of waking up Éponine from her drunken slumber. Combeferre still looked like he hadn't recovered from the verbal on-slaught of profanities that Éponine shrieked. He was a rational man, but waking a sleeping dragon could make you hold vendettas.

"Truth." Enjolras stated, and damn it, Courfeyrac wanted to dare him. Oh well. He could still get them together.

"Do you think Grantaire's pretty?" Courfeyrac smirked knowingly, and made sure the 'pretty' sounded like 'preddy'. Enjolras growled, warning Courfeyrac to stay away from this topic. Grantaire, on the other hand, openly gaped at Coufeyrac's question. There was a benifit to being one of both Grantaire's and Enjolras' best friend. They told you their secrets. Grantaire loved Enjolras the moment he heard him speak, and, for Enjolras, the first time Grantaire criticized his speech (which was unsurprisingly early on, so Grantaire was pining unrequitedly for a week before Enjolras liked him back).

"What?" Enjolras yelped, face turning beet-red at the words 'Grantaire' and 'pretty' in the same sentance. Weak.

"Do you think Grantaire's pretty?" Courfeyrac repeated, trying not to look too smug at the flustered reaction from Enjolras and the wide eyes of Grantaire, who was desperately trying to get Courfeyrac to shut up, with no sucsess.

"Courfeyrac, do you think I'm pretty?" Grantaire diffused the attention from the previous question, and _it worked_. Grantaire flashed him a winning smile and played with his curls in mock-shyness. Enjolras shot a greatful look to Grantaire, who smiled in reply. They held eachother's gaze for a few seconds. Courfeyrac wanted to bang his head against the wall as he told Grantaire he was more beautiful then the mystery girl Marius saw that one time a moth ago, that he still hadn't shut up about. Marius blushed furiously, which rivalled Enjolras' a few seconds prior to the question. Courfeyrac hugged him, and Marius wriggled out of his grip, good-naturedly laughing.

Courfeyrac thought of helping Marius instead of these two oblivious idiots, because it was way too... (boring? depressing?) Courfeyrac settled for annoying. Besides, finding some girl that Marius met for a few seconds seemed more easy then matchmaking two oblivious people.

~~ **\-------** ~~

When Éponine got bored of her favorite past-time (hopelessly obsessing over Marius and praying that her love wasn't as unrequited as she thought, and Marius' affections weren't just friendly), which was rare, but still happened, she enjoys watching Grantaire and Enjolras pine over eachother. Sometimes it gets boring.

"...and her _hair _Ponine..." Marius continued to wail, completely ignorant that every word of fondness he said about the flaxon-haired mystery girl was like a dagger through Éponine.__

"I know, Pontmercy." Éponine hugged him, and she lived for the moments like this. Marius sniffled and continued to blab on about how she struck him to the bone in a moment of breathless delight. Éponine scowled around the room, and watched Enjolras touch Grantaire's arm to emphasize a point, and Grantaire forget any witty remark and just stared. They needed help, and a lot of it.

Éponine was grand master of the rumor mill. It was a perk to being a Thénardier, and having good contacts (Montparnasse, Babet, Vivien, and all the loudmouth's of Paris on her side). She could find wonder girl in a few seconds, if she wanted to, but Marius didn't ask, so Éponine didn't bother.

"Hey, Monty." Éponine shrieked an hour later. Montparnasse was a tall, brown haired man that resembled Éponine and her personality so well that on more then one occasion, she had to tell people that Montparnasse was not her twin. They both had sand-coloured skin and staight, dark brown (umber? That was the word Prouvaire had used) hair.

"What do you want?" Montparnasse demanded viciously, as Éponine raised an eyebrow. Montparnasse could be a charmer like nobody's business when he wanted to, but he quickly learnt that charm doesn't work on Éponine.

"Get the rumor mill turning, or I'll beat you up."

"Oh no. Not the face." Montparnasse drawled, and Éponine really did want to punch him in his face. But not when she needed a favor.

"Get that loudmouth, Lucien's wife, what's her face, to say Grantaire and Enjolras are in love with each other."

"Aren't they already?" Monty grinned, and Éponine considered all the options she had for other people to go to that would actually listen to her (not a lot).

"No duh, Sherlock. But Enjolras is as good as feelings as I am, and Grantaire is as oblivous to Enjolras' affections as Marius is with mine. Excluding the unrequited part." Éponine guessed she might have said something right, as Monty's jaw twitched when she mentioned Marius.

"Fine. But you owe me one thing, Éponine." Monty threatened, and Éponine beamed at him.

Two days later, everybody (exept Enjolras, Grantaire, Combeferre and Jehan) where excitedly pointing at Enjolras and Grantaire when they shared their small smiles. Now everyone noticed, and that seemed to make both hide a little bit more in their shells. Great. Not only did she mess up her own love life, but slowed down Grantaire's. Monty just grinned at Éponine, the cheeky little-

~~ **\-------** ~~

Sebastian was dating Courfeyrac. He considered himself lucky, as Courfeyrac was charming, and funny, and- _oh hell no, did Combeferre just look at his boyfriend longer then necessary?_

Sebastian practically growled at Combeferre, and wished that they were following jungle law, and not abiding by human laws, so he could beat the living - out of him and prove his dominance. He was reasured when Courfeyrac put his arm around his waist.

Agitation diffused effectively into affection as Sebastian leant against the touch. He watched some blond guy bicker (well, more like banter, but, you know, shut up) with a half drunk guy pretending to be more drunk then he actually was (probably just to spite the blond guy, Erik? Eddie? Elliot?).

"The government has no right to treat people like property! They don't own us, and by making us pay more taxes then companies that can actually afford, like Ebay, they are deliberately segregating the financial situations between two categories: rich and poor. They don't charge the rich, because they can sue, so the poorer are used."

"I never said that wasn't what happened, and it does happen, but there's not a lot you can do about it. But by walking around saying things like 'we're here, we're slightly annoyed, so we're going to frown and shake our fists about it' won't sway the fat cats from the top of the pyramid they placed themselves upon. You'll get yourselves arrested, make bail and then the government will get that money, and it'll go straight to the companies like Ebay. Besides, I happen to like Starbucks."

Sebastian couldn't help but giggle at the horrified glare the blond (Edward? Ethan? Sebastian settled for Evan, it sounded right). Evan(?) heard the giggle and threw up his arms in a exasperated mannor.

"First you encourage Marius to persuit a girl he saw, didn't even speak to, for five _bloodly seconds, then you act completely ridiculous. Be serious!"_

"I am wild." Grantaire grinned evily. Sebastian had an eye for matches and he realised suddenly Evan(?) and Grantaire were dating. It should have been obvious twenty minutes ago, as soon as the meeting began, that all the testosterone swirling in the air was from Evan(?) and... Oh, for God's sake... Grantaire? Grantaire sounded right. They were more obvious they were dating then him and Courfeyrac, even without the public displays of affection.

"You two are so cute together!" Sebastian exclaimed cheerfully, and Courfeyrac, who was besides him (in deep conversation with Combeferre), snorted in laughter. Sebastian frowned at the flustered looks on both Evan(?) and Grantaire.

"Enjolras doesn't date Grantaire." Combeferre explained, because Enjolras and Grantaire were frozen to the spot, Enjolras a bright crimson, Grantaire gaping and Sebastian as if he had grown two other heads. Sebastian resisted the urge to check, even if it was unsettling.

"Oh. But you two would be good together." Sebastian giggled apologetically as Courfeyrac waggled an eyebrow at Grantaire and Enjolras suggestivly. Enjolras was now fully red, and Grantaire had the begining of a small blush on his cheeks.

"They would, if they wised up." Courfeyrac hugged Sebastian, and Sebastian felt so happy, so in love, he could die- and it was partly because of the look Combeferre cast over at them. The meeting was interrupted again when some guy burst through the doors and announced that 'he found her', whoever 'her' was. The others seemed happy (except a beautiful girl at the corner of the bar, who was growling at the floor, and Grantaire meandered his way towards her) and Sebastian joined in on congratulating him, even if he had no idea what was going on.

 ~~ **\-------**~~ ~~~~< p>

Cosette loved Grantaire (in that platonic way), she really did, but honestly. There is only so much one girl can take. After trying to (and failing. Epically.) to bond with Marius' best female friend, Éponine, she settled for taking to the witty barmaid, and girlfriend of Bossuet and Joly, Musichetta. Sure, Cosette would love to be friends with Éponine, especially after the past they had together that she still wasn't ready mentioning, but Musichetta was fun and easy to talk to. Also, being friends with a barmaid has it's perks: lots and lots of gossip.

"I don't repeat gossip." Musichetta smiled. Cosette raised an eyebrow. What was the point of being a barmaid if you didn't repeat drama?

"Again, I don't repeat gossip; so listen closely." Cosette laughed at this, and noticed Marius twitch when he heard her. Cosette felt a wave of affection overwhelm her.

"Good God, lady. You got it bad for Les Amis' residential dreamer. Almost as bad as Enjolras and Grantaire have it for eachother." Musichetta had a knowing look in her eyes. Cosette laughed.

"I thought I was the only one that noticed!" Cosette grinned. "Surely someone had matchmaked them?"

"Braver men and women then you have tried." Musichetta smiled. "Even the flirt of the group, Courfeyrac tried and failed. Rumor has it he dumped Sebastian for Combeferre..."

"Yes, but you're never going to know if you never even tried." Cosette countered wisely, which made them stare soberly at each other, then burst out laughing at the seriousness of it all.

Cosette found her opening when Grantaire was off due to some illness that Joly swears he has, and decided to not go to the meeting so Joly doesn't have a heart attack and die. After a particularly strong speach, Cosette decided to take action.

"You can really take charge." Cosette grinned, and Enjolras smiled softly back at her.

"You know," Cosette began, picking her words carefully, "Grantaire was right with what he said about you." Cosette thrived in the astounded and interested look Enjolras failed to hide in his eyes.

"What did he say?" Enjolras asked, his voice a bit more high pitched. Cosette smirked at the fact that the plan was running so smoothly.

"That if anyone else led this group, it'd crash and burn, and that you were the only one that he..." Cosette paused for affect, and it worked. "Oh, never mind, Grantaire would kill me if I told you." Cosette predicted the words before Enjolras said them.

"Please tell me?" Enjolras' voice was now very highly pitched. "I promise I won't tell him you told me. Or anyone else, even Combeferre."

"Let's just say he likes you more then you think." Cosette smirked when Enjolras blushed furiously, but was grinning to himself. She was purposely being vauge, as if Enjolras didn't lack the capacity for putting one and one together. It was an old argument between Les Amis.

_("Enjolras has the emotional complexity and observation as a teaspoon."_

_"Yes, but he recognizes what he feels about a certain person-"_

_"And hasn't noticed how that person acts back to him? Or takes action? Tell me that, Combeferre."_

_"Just to recognise it is a good step."_

_"But to act on it is a **normal** step."_

_"Ouch. Not all of us have acted on our crushes, Courfeyrac. Me, Éponine and a few others are still dwelling in the fear of rejection."_

_"Christ, Combeferre. Sorry-")_

Cosette hoped that this was a big enough nudge in the right direction, but as the hours pushed on into days, Cosette just gave up hoping for Enjolras to be more observant. Grantaire was more shy then Enjolras, so there was no point in asking him. She prayed they would get their act together soon, because waiting for them was like trying to find Marius; suspenseful.

~~ **\-------** ~~

Bossuet was unlucky. So the outcome of his attempt to get Enjolras and Grantaire together shouldn't of surprised him. Joly told him 'as long as they're safe', ans Musichetta shrugged, sending him off with a smile and a 'Good luck- even Cosette tried and failed'.

The first part of his plan went off without a hitch. He told Enjolras that there was some christmas decorations in a the basement that he would go and get himself, but used the 'I'm unlucky' card with Enjolras. Once Enjolras got down there, Bossuet slammed the door and locked it. Enjolras snarled at the locked door.

"You'll get out as soon as you confess your feelings for R to him!"

"Never!" Enjolras growled.

Bossuet told R he had beer and pizza. Then, rather undignified, he used his height to his advantage. Bossuet practically picked Grantaire up and pushed him into the dark basement.

"Until you two get your act together, I'm not letting you out." Bossuet called, and smirked when he heard the collective complaints of 'what act?' and 'let me out, and I won't get Éponine to beat you up, or tell Joly that there is a issue with hygiene.'

One hour later, he didn't expect to see Enjolras and Grantaire giggling, playing Marco Polo. In the dark. When they could've discussed their feelings towards eachother, they were messing around. Bossuet expected this from Grantaire, but Enjolras? Really? And Marco Polo? Hide and seek was way better. Bossuet barely had time to process all this, as Enjolras and Grantaire leaped for the door and locked Bossuet in the basement.

"We're keeping you in there until you learn not to throw people into basements for an hour." Enjolras told him sternly, and Bossuet sighed. Someone with better luck should've done this. He was let out two (two!) hours later, bored and without a friend to play Marco Polo with. When he told Musichetta and Joly, Musichetta roared with laughter, and Joly asked about Hypothermia or Hyperthermia. One of them two. At least he was lucky enough to have Joly and Musichetta.

~~ **\-------** ~~

The schoolboys shouted about unfairness, about equality. Of course, the protest quickly turned south, and Javert took two boys into custody. The black-haired one, Pierre Grantaire (unfortnate rhyming name), because of fighting a man twice his size for hassling him, and Grantaire actually won. Javert knew he shouldn't be impressed at a lawless criminal, but that man had muscles the size of Grantaire's head. The blond, Julian Enjolras, for fighting (and almost winning, if Javert hadn't intercepted) the officer who puched Grantaire in an attempt to 'sedate' him. Javert disagreed with police brutality, so he made sure the two friends were not two badly fined.

"Get in." Javert commanded, and watched the blond swell with ubsubtle anger and attempted to stare Javert down. The brunette shrugged and flopped onto one of the cell beds (Javert refused to call them their names, as that might imply they're friends, and they're not).

"Guess you're stuck with me, Enji-bear." The man smirked, but Javert could see some relief in his light green eyes.

"I guess I am." The blond growled, and walked into the cell, his angry brown eyes not leaving the inspector's face.

"You will stay over night and have one call in the morning."

Javert made sure he was close enough to hear the conversation between the blond and the brunette. Already, despite the blond's veiws on political issues being very, very wrong, there was obvious stubbornness and Javert could relate to. The blond was his favorite out of the two.

"He hasn't even said 'you have have the right to remain silent!'" The brunette yelped, mock-offended.

"Grantaire, you have the right to remain silent. What you lack is the capacity." The blond rolled his eyes, and delivered his words with obvious fondness. 

"Shut up, you're ruining my moment, you ogre."

"Ogre? What?"

"Oh my God, you're totally Shrek! And I'm donkey and Patria is Fiona."

"I'm not Shrek, you're... Shut up!" The blond laughed as if it was forced out of him, and the brunette chuckled merrily.

"You know. Onions have layers." The brunette told the blond wisely, who kicked him. When night came, Javert noticed that the fond looks between them had increased, and the blond lay, slumped in the brunette's arms. Javert pretended not to notice, but all the other officers were _swooning_ over them ('Aw, can we keep them? They're so cute!') made it very hard not to notice. When the brunette leant down to place a gentle kiss on the other's forehead, the brunette yelped in shock at his audacity.

"Oh my God, Enjolras, I'm so sorry." The brunette gasped, and the blond just stared.

"Don't worry about it." The blond grinned broadly at the brunette, and the blond, if possible, snuggled closer into the brunette.

"Personally, I could get used to that." The blond smirked as the brunette froze, blushing intensely. The officers by Javert were now nudging eachother, _cooing_  at the criminals (convicts, felons, troublemakers).

"What?" The brunette sqeaked.

"I really like you. More then friends. Plus, your personality is amazing and unique, andyourreallyhotsoyeahthathelpstoo."

"Enjolras, are you asking-"

"Asking you out? Yes, if that's okay?"

"Okay? Of course it's okay, Jesus, Enj-" What the brunette was going to say next, Javert would never know. The blond quite literally threw himself at the brunette, who accepted him greedily. Javert awkwardly faced away. Later, the two walked out, hand in hand, where two different brunettes, one girl, one boy, with glasses, greeted them with identical looks of glee. The girl, Éponine, Javert knew through her thug parents. The boy with glasses just raised an eyebrow and said, 'Courfeyrac is going to be devastated he didn't see this.'

Thanks to this little charade, Javert was now classed as an A+ matchmaker, and he hated it.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Night xxx


End file.
